textfilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anarcy1.txt
1 17. How to Make Nitro-Glycerine 18. How to Kill with your bare hands. 19. Fighting Dirty. How to always win in a fight! 20. How to kill the Easter Bunny DEAD! 21. How to Kill Santa Claus DEAD! 22. 101 ways to kill yourself. (Jeezzz) 23. The Pros and Cons of Death... 24. Murder Made Easy. 25. How to make friends and annoy people. 26. Poorman's James Bond 27. Pissing People Off Part I 28. Pissing People Off Part ][ 29. M.A.I.M. Vol. 1 30. Anarchy Done Right 31. Anti-Boredom Activities 32. Fun with Bees 33. Getting Others to Kill Themselves 34. Anarchy 10 Commandments 35. 20 Ways to Sabatoge Your School More to come.... More (Y/N/NS): (T) Toggle Database Download On/Off (Q) Quit this base Select (Q=Exit)> 1 HOW TO 'FUCKIN' PARTY BY THE BLADE A Pipeline (ST) Presentation (805)-526-5660 Ok all you computer geeks, get off your fucking ass and do something REALLY fun, unlike calling K()()L BBS's and AE's all day. There are many definitions of the word 'Party' today. Some suggested meanings might be 'to go to a large meeting of people, to eat, drink, and be merry' or 'to go into the woods or someplace away from authority and some a bone (any drugs), or 'To get FUCKIN totally wasted and go fuckin crazy'. Well, the 3'rd definition fits me the best, and heres a short summary of whats REAL party is to me. Its around 7:30, I take a shower, get dressed, and get picked up (I never drive because then you can't get as wasted as you want), and go to the place of party. My freinds (say 4 or 5) have 3 cases of Miller, .5g of doobage, and a 20 pack of trojans (rubbers for you virgins). We get to the party, are welcomed, and start pounding or playing quaters, give beer to the girls you want to take advantage of later in the evening, More (Y/N/NS): and have a good time. Later in the evening, you are wasted, getting laid, and obviously, having a good time. Simple as that. Ok, alot of you geeks don't know one kind of beer from another. Here's a little chart of whats the good, the bad, and the expensive. GOOD BAD WORTH THE $ NOT WORTH THE $ ---- --- ----------- --------------- MILLER Mister Brau Harp ($28case) Hineykin(overated) Bud(ok) Black Label Molsen Golden Strohs Coors(west) Old Milwalkee Michelob Grizzly(way overated) Busch(low$) Steg lite/dark Moosehead Lowenbrau (Shit!) Just to give you an idea of what to get, if you can get it. HOW TO GET IT-------------An age old problem for the youth. In your everyday town, it's next to impossible, cause the old douche bag knows your under 21 (or whatever the drinking age may be). The most common way, that I do, is go into the city (New York) or send away More (Y/N/NS): and get a fake I.D. that says you are no more than 22. If possible get a fake drivers license and a college I.D., and make sure they have a picture of yourself on them (Errr!), because more and more places want photo I.D.'s. If you don't have the guts to go in the liquor store and get it yourself, get someone over 21 to get it for you, offer them like +$2 per item you get, cause they can get in deep shit for doin it. Or, another oldie but goodie, go out front and 'bum' a buyer, this is some what dangerous, because if you ask the wrong person, they'll call the pigs on you and it would be beat. Now that you got the shit, you got to find a place to party. Below are some 'cool' and 'beat' places to party. Cool Beat ------ ------ The Beach (at night) The Beach (in daylight) Barns not in use (moded) Farmer's fields (they shoot!) Losers houses (DESTROY!!!) Quaterback's houses (can't do shit) Your backyard (in control) Empty houses (get busted!) Anywhere that is safe from the cops and concered parents is a cool place to party, but remember if it's around where you live (and if you have a recordlike some people) keep it casual, cause the pigs will come right to you if there is any damage at the sight. I forgot a major part of REAL partying, Hard Liquor!. The best hard shit I've done is Bacardi More (Y/N/NS): 151 proof rum, the shit floors you, if you are in a real shit kickin mood, then this stuff is for you. If you don't want to pass out, (passing out is NOT my idea of partying, unless if it's 'Puke or Pass out' quarters), try the regulars, such as whisky, burbon, vermouth, to-keel-a, scotch, kuhlua, snapps (peppermint, strawberry, root beer, to name a few), and many other can make an enjoyable evening. My personal favorite of 'hard liquors' is vodka. A half a bottle of Absolut (which IS the best vodka) gets ya flyin, you don't care what you say, nor care what you do, this is the also the favorite of pussy, I mean girls,around here (no thanks to me). Or if you want to have a trip, drink 1/3 a bottle of Absolut, and then 3 or 4 beers, preferably mixed, and you will have one fucked night, you feel like you are a La- Machine, try it, you see. Getting pussy------------- Ok, rule #1, don't make a fool out of yourself, yes, you are drunk, but still don't go up to the bitch and say "wanna fuck?", either she will slap you, or tell you to fuck off. You gotta wait till the evening is More (Y/N/NS): goin, when everybody's loose, and havin a good time. Spot your piece of meat, then look her up, and look her down, and see if it's for you, which anything looks good when your fucked up, and walk over to her and and ask her (nicely) for a beer or a cigarette, or vice versa, offer it to her. This usally gets conversation going, and eventually leads up to bedroom, or what have you. At one party I went to, there was this totally fucked up chick, who was hanging all over everyone, (she wasn't bad), also she was on the verge of passing out. So my freinds and I got together and starting thinking of what we could do, (sex-you-all). We got a molson golden bottle,put some vaseleene on it (to be nice), and took off her pants (in front of like 50 people) and started fucking her with the molson bottle, she fuckin took it half-way! (which is a fucking lot), the funny thing about it, she enjoyed every second of it, shit, I'll never forget that. House Partying-------------- In my opinion, house parties are the best. You've got a roof over you rhead, and diffrent rooms to fuck around in. When people have house parties,it's usally the only one they are going to have, cause after a party, there's spilled beer, puke, cigarette burns all over, holes in More (Y/N/NS): the walls, things stolen, food eaten, and it's just a fuckin mess. But who gives a shit if it's not your house, if the kid's a loser, then fucking do all the above!, you're not gonna get busted, HE is. Get there early, and case the place, find out where the liquor cabinet, tape & record collection, VCR,T.V., jewelry, and where other valuables are. Then when the party crew gets there, the owner of the house can't keep his eyes on 100 people at once, so start destroying and stealing every thing. Knock holes in the walls, shove screwdrivers into the VCR's and TV's, get on the roof and pour gasoline down the chimney, if ya do it right it will blow at the base of the chimney, and suit (that black shit) will blow all over the house... Go to the garage and strip the car, radar dectors, stereo's, and leather seats can get a good price on the black market, so can the whole car if you can get it out without totaling it. Go to the kitchen and dump all their food into shopping bags,bring it to your local homeless people place and say 'ill give you all this food for 15 bucks' when it's obviously worth around 50. Well I sorta gotoff the track, but I hope this gave you some sort of idea so you can go out and party. I'll leave you with one final note- Liquor before beer, you're in the clear Beer before liquor, you're never SICKER (you'll puke that is)... More (Y/N/NS): Disclaimer: You are your own person, if you kill yourself on Bacardi 151, thats you're own fuckin fault, if you can't handle it, don't do it. Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): N Select (Q=Exit)> 2 A bomb made from Drano.. Brought to you by The Pipeline (ST) Ingredients: 1. Glass or plastic coke bottle. 2. 1 can of CRYSTAL draino, NOT LIQUID DRANO! 3. Some aluminum foil. 4. A cup of water. Prepartion: (Make sure the bottle has a cap!). Fill the bottle 1 fourth to 1 thirds of the way with CRYSTAL draino. Get the aluminum foil and make about 7-10 balls of it that will fit into the bottle, then put them into the bottle... Now, get the cup of water and pour it into the bottle. After this is done, quickly screw the cap on as tight as possible. Now shake the bottle, throw it, or whatever, just so the contents get mixed together. What will happen is it will get so hot in the bottle that it will have to blow up... With a plastic bottle you have about 15 seconds before detonation, with a glass bottle you have anywhere from 30 seconds More (Y/N/NS): to a minute... This has been a presentation of the Pipeline (ST) BBS 805-526-5660 Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): N Select (Q=Exit)> 3 to make a Letterbomb___ on The Pipeline (ST)___ Letter bombs are very simple to make, but the difficult part is making sure ti will detonate properly. You must also make it disguisable as not being a bomb. ___Mixtures___ About 75% alluminum powder with 25% iron powder is best. This is a light version of thermite, and since it is in an enclosed space it will work quite well. The idea is that Iron can burn at high temps, but it needs a little help (the aluminum) Magnesium is used to ignite the aluminum, which ignites the Iron. Since it is burning in an enclosed space, it ill burn hotter and slower than the normal mix. I advise you to play with the mixture for a while to get the optimum one. Now for the fun stuff: Get an insulated (hopefully with a canceled Postage stamp) envelope, the type that is double layered. Seperate the layers. In the inner one goes the wonderful mixtur. Keep this section seperate, but it might be nice to More (Y/N/NS): top it off with some magnesium. The outer layer can be either magnesium (for flash bomb effect) or something else. Now the difficult part, The fuse. We make the fuse from iodine crystals, and ammonium Hydroxide crystals. (liquid). Mix these together in about an equal amount. (you may want to add more crystals to form a new crystalline structure. About one inch long. These crystals are highly volatile and I advise keeping them protected. They have the impact power of 1 M-100 firecracker per teaspoon. I put them in a prescription bottl e(with cotton lining). Spread these while wet on the label of the envelope and put them so that pressure is applied if the package is opened. But not from just squeezing it.(thats the tricky part). Glue it up and you have a working one, then just deliver it to where you want it to blow up(the reason for the postmarked stamp). They rarely make it past the post office since they are easily recognized. I dont recommend using these for revenge because you never know who is going to be around when it goes off, or that it even will go off. There are better ways so use one of them. Also, it is a federal crime to make or send them. Procede at your own risk and remember. 'It is a crime to More (Y/N/NS): rob a bank, not to know how to rob it'. The Pyro*Maniac. Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): N Select (Q=Exit)> 4 Uploaded By: Phantom Phreaker Light Bulb Bomb Written By: The Phantom Phreaker How to make a wicked-ass bomb in 8 simple steps. Materials needed: A small file. A small funnel or medicine dropper A small pourable container of gasoline Slyness and lots of stealth. Step 1: Break into a someone's house. this is not completely necessary, but I don't think one would want to do it to one's own house... Step 2: Locate the most used room. This is very easy, just look for a mess, bottles and shit lying around, the tv in the room, worn carpeting. More (Y/N/NS): Step 3: Locate a room with a light bulb pretty close to the light switch, for maximum effect. Step 4: Unscrew the light bulb, hold the bulb in exactly the way you took it out of the socket. Now take a file and file away a small section of the glass near the metal section of the bulb. Step 5: After you have a small hole, insert either a small funnel or a medicine dropper into the hole, fill the bulb with gasoline so that the filament is running through the gas. Step 6: Put the bulb back in the socket without spilling any of the contets. You might want to turn the bulb to get the hole on the other side of the viewers plane of vision, when turning on the lights. Step 7: Get your ass out of their house before they wake up or co me home. Step 8: When they come home, whoever turns the lights on is going to get a hell of a suprise!!! More (Y/N/NS): Downloaded from the Pipeline (ST) BBS (805)-526-5660 Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): N Select (Q=Exit)> 5 Edited by: Surfer Bob Part I-What's it all about? Youve all had someone you would like to get revenge on. Heres youre chance. The methods below are some of the best to use. Part II-Porno's etc. If the person you know is a kid, here is a neat trick. Take those subscription cards from Playboy, Penthouse, Hustler, etc. Fill it out with the persons name, address etc. Also, try having sexual aids catalogs sent to the person. Oh yes, use the 'BILL ME LATER'�option. Some company's send trial condoms (yes,they do). Go hed, try it! Part III-Getting busted This I have used many times. It usually only works with people whose parents work in the day. While at a store, GET BUSTED FOR BEING ROWDY More (Y/N/NS): ,LOUD AND, OBNOXIOUS ect...They will ask youre name: Give them the persons name, ph # etc. This works very well, but be careful. Part IV-School tricks These are all tricks that can be used school: 1-Plant Oregano (or Real weed) White powder (or Real Coke <-I doubt that) or a bottle of pills saying 'SPEED' or 'Ludes' or whatever in the persons locker. You need to find their combo. Just�stand next to them while they open their locker. Then leave a note to the principal or call him/her saying that you saw this kid with drugs and you want to remain anonymous. They check the kids locker out and -BINGO!-guess what they find! 2-My personal favorite:Impersonating a teacher. This can be done by calling home as a teacher saying he was truant, or his 'conduct' was bad. Use a REAL teachers name, and a good voice, obviously! Or get a slip that is a Warning Card (or a deficiency notice, etc.) and fill it out as a teacher. Send it home (look up his address in a phone book) and say that his homework was not being done or he was cheating on a test. More (Y/N/NS): Part VI- Mail order, pt. II Get a Boys Life magazine. On the back they usually have an ad for 'Captain O Greeting Cards'. This is the Co. that has you sells cards for them. You have to sell at least 12 boxes to get out! Sign 'em up! Also, order those 11 tapes from the Columbia Record and Tape Club. Sign them up for the 11 tapes. They **HAVE** to buy 8 of them to get out of the deal at about $1O a crack. Order anything & everything! Part VII-Fun fun fun! Try this. Plant FLEA eggs (you can find 'em at a vets office. Tell 'em it's for a science project) in their rugs, clothes, furniture, etc.This is living hell for them. Also try putting a fake mouse in the fridge, or a live toad/frog. Part VIII-Misc. ways 1-Card stuff to their house. 2-Prank calls (boooring). 3-Bomb there house with fireworks. More (Y/N/NS): 4-Blow their tires but putting nails behind them in the drive way. 5-Good ol' Cosmos. Get rid of their line. 6-TRW-Good for getting their cards. 7-Put what LOOKS like a bomb in their mailbox (Ed. Note:This works awesome!) Oh well, until part II... Downloaded from the Pipeline (ST) (805)-526-5660 Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): N Select (Q=Exit)> 6 Edited by: Surfer Bob __________________________________ HOW TO MAKE M-80's __________________________________ This file deals with how to make M-80's or similair type small explosive charges that make LOUD noises. The hardest part with making M-80's is the powder. The kind of powder that you want is the silver type used in firecrackers. It is made of Potassium Perchlorate KCIO , Aluminium & Sulfur. You can take apart 4 firecrackers...or, you can make it out of the above ingredients. Get each of these in as fine of powder as you can. Obtain a postage or any small scale and mix them BY WEIGHT in the folloing ratios. 1 pt. - Powdered sulfur 1 pt. - Powdered Aluminium 2 pts. - Potassium Perchlorate KCIO 4 More (Y/N/NS): DO NOT use potassium chlorate, it will explode violently when mixed with sulfur. Stir the powder well with a piece of wood in a plastic bowl. Next, you will need some thing to contain the powder in. Get some thick cardboard tubing with a diameter of 1/2 to 3/4" You can find tubing anywhere. I have found a gold mine where I work, I just grab the Cardboard tubes register receipt tape is wrapped around. The thicker the sides of the tube are, the better. The actual M-80 I have.(Not Home Made) is 1 1/2" long and has�a diameter of 1/2". Third, you will need fuse, where I live, a sporting goods store sells it under the name to cannon fuse for 15 cents a foot, but it really should be Waterproof fuse. You can pull it out of any number of fireworks. If you have gotten all that, now you need end-plugs. I personally use one of those hot melt glue guns. Works great. You can use Elmers Glue-All but it takes a long time to dry. Or, you can get a piece of wood dowel that telescopes into your tube, cut 1/4" thick discs and smear Elmer's on them. More (Y/N/NS): To Assemble: Put in one endplug, with whatever method you are using, let it dry, harden or whatever it has to do. Drill your fuse hole in the center of the tube. Put in the fuse and pour the powder in. Put in the other endplug. Glue or whatever and Viola, a M-80. Don't worry about pouring hot glue on the powder mixture, it won't ignite. I have never had a homemade M-80 I wasn't proud of. The powder mixture detailed above has some astonishing capabillity. Use the above well, and try not to hurt ur self. Downloaded From The Pipeline (ST) (805)-526-5660 Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): N Select (Q=Exit)> 7 NASTIES______ by The Penguin_______ on The Graveyard_____ firebombs are simply gasoline filled bottles with a oil soaked rag in the mouth. The original Molotov Cocktail was one part gasoline and one part motor oil. The Oil makes it splatter and stick on what your trying to burn. Some use one part roofing tar or 1 part melted wax to 2 parts gasoline. [_NAPALM___: About the best fire bomb is Napalm. It has a thick consistancy like jam and is best for use on ve�hicles or buildings. Napalm is simply one part gas and one part soap. The soap can be Ivory flakes or shredded bar soap. Detergents are out and the gas must be heated in order for the soap to melt. The usual way is with a double boiler where the top part has at least a two quart capacity. Water in the bottom part is brought to a boil and taken from the stove and carried to where there is no flame. Then put the gasoline filled one over the hot water(repeat until the soap melts.(stir it well)) More (Y/N/NS): [_MATCHHEAD BOMB_: Simple saftey match heads in a pipe, capped at both ends, can make a devistating bomb. It is set off with a regular fuse. Put a baggie in first to prevent detonation by contact with the metal. Cutting enough match heads to fill the pipe can be tedious work but get a few friends to help ya. If you steal a paper cutter from school, you can cut a book at a time. [_HTH Smoke Bomb_: Using HTH pooLclorine (2 parts) and Non silicone brake fluid (3 parts) makes one hell of a smoke bomb. When you add these two together, it gives off really thick smoke. Distributed by: The Pipeline (ST) BBS (805)-526-5660 Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano(c) Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties [ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): N Select (Q=Exit)> 8 -----------Phun=---------- by -------------Jones=----------- --------------------------------------- These projects are for those of you who would like to get even at somebody but you don't realy want to hurt them. Just scare the hell out of em. ----------CRYSTALS=---------- These little beauties are pressure sensitive so that the slightest touch will cause a fairly loud explosion. (About a fourth of a fire cracker per crystal) It may not seem like much, but there are usally about 500 crystals in a teaspoon of crystalized iodine. Also, when the first one goes off, it will most likely start a chain reaction and cause all of the others around it to go off too, which would cause all of the others around each one of those to go off ect... Materials: More (Y/N/NS): 1. 1 bottle of iodine crystals. 2. 1 bottle of ammonia nitrate Instructions: Mix 2 teaspoons of crytals with about 4 ounces of ammonia. You might have to expirement with the measurements a little bit to see what works best. Stir until dissoled, then pour it over the area that you want to trap. Let the ammonia evaporate so all that will be left are the tiny crystals. (they are almost invisible) Then, when somebody steps on or sets something down on it... Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): N Select (Q=Exit)> 9 Edited By: Surfer Bob Written by: Unknown Uploaded by: Desert Fox ++++++++++++ + + + L O C K P I C K I N G + + + ++++++++++++ THIS TUTORIAL WILL DEMONSTRATE HOW TO "PICK" A PIN TUMBLER LOCK. USE OF THIS MATERIAL IS FOR LOCKSMITHS ONLY, ANYUSE OF THIS INFORMATION FOR ILLEGAL PURPOSES IS FORBIDDEN AND AGAINST THE LAW. (AS LONG AS WE ARE AT IT, DO YOU WANT TO BUY SOME LAND IN FLORIDA?) IN ORDER TO PICK A PIN TUMBLER LOCK, YOU WILL REQUIRE FOUR ITEMS: A LOCK, YOU, A PICK, AND A TENSION WRENCH. YOU CAN USSUALLY GET THESE AT A LOCKSMITH STORE, IF YOU CAN NOT FIND ONE NEAR YOU THERE WILL BE AN ADDRESS AT THE END OF THE ARTICLE THAT YOU CAN ORDER THEM FROM. HERE IS AN ILLUSTRATION OF A PICK AND A TENSION WRENCH: --------/ !-------- More (Y/N/NS): PICK TENSION WRENCH MOST PEOPLE KNOW OF THE NEED FOR THE PICK, BUT HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE WRENCH IS FOR. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT AND WITH-OUT IT IT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE TO PICK A LOCK. IN ORDER TO PICK A LOCK, WE MUST COUNT UPON THE IMPERFECTION OF THE LOCK. BEFORE WE LOOK AT HOW TO ACTUALLY PICK THE LOCK, WE WILL LOOK AT THE PARTS OF IT AND HOW THE IMPERFECTION PART FITS IN. HERE IS A DISSASSEMBLED LOCK: / / / / \ \ \ \ SPRINGS -> / / / / \ \ \ \ _ _ _ _ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DRIVERS ->! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_! !_! !_! !_! _ _ ! ! _ ! ! More (Y/N/NS): BOTTOM PINS ->! ! ! ! _ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ --------------------- ! : : : : : : : : ! HOUSING ->! : : : : : : : : ! ! : : : : : : : : ! !---: :-: :-: :-: :---! ! : : : : : : : : ! PLUG ->! : : : : : : : : ! !----------------------! ! ! ! ! ! ! !---------------------! ___ / \ ! !__ _ _ ! \__ / \_/ \__ More (Y/N/NS): ! \/ \ \__/------------------- <- KEY WHEN YOU INSERT A KEY INTO A LOCK, THE BOTTEM PINS ARE PUSHED UP, AND IF IT IS THE PROPER KEY, THE TOPS OF THE BOTTOM PINS WILL MATCH WITH THE SPOT WHERE THE PLUG AND HOUSING MEET, THUS ALLOWING YOU TO TURN THE PLUG, AND OPEN THE DOOR, ETC.. WHEN YOU INSER THE KEY, THE BOTTOM PINS GO INTO THE VALLEYS OF THE KEY, THUS MEANING THAT THE KEY MUST HAVE THE RIGHT HEIGHT VALLEYS TO MAKE THE LOCK OPEN. PRETTY ELEMENTRY, RIGHT? WELL NOW WE CAN MOVE ON TO HOW TO PICK A LOCK. IN ORDER TO PICK A LOCK WE (AS I SAIDBEFORE) DEPEND ON THE INACCURACY OF THE MANUFACTURING PROCESS. THE FIRST THING TO DO IS TO INSERT THE TENSION WRENCH INTO THE LOCK AND APPLY A SLIGHT PRESSURE TO THE LEFT (OR RIGHT IF YOU WISH) SO THAT IF YOU COULD LOOK INSIDE THE LOCK AT WHERE THE PLUG AND THE HOUSING WOULD MEET, IT WOULD LOOK LIKE THIS> ! !*! ! HOUSING ! !*! ! ! !*! ! ----------! !*! !----------- ---------- !*! ------------ More (Y/N/NS): ! !*!! PLUG ! !_!! ! _ ! ! !*!! ! \_/! NOW A SLIGHT PRESURE IS ON THE PINS. BECAUSE THE PINS CAN NOT BE PRODUCED EXACTLY THE SAME, THERE IS ONE PIN WHICH IS THE WIDEST AND THERE FORE HAS MORE TENSION ON IT, AND ONE WHICH IS THE THINNEST AND HAS ALMOST NO PRESSURE ON IT. WE NOW USE THE PICK TO >GENTLY< PUSH EACH PIN UP (AND TRY TO FEEL IT WHEN YOU LET IT DOWN) UNTIL WE FIND WHICH IS THE TIGHTEST ON AND WHICH IS LOOSEST. GETTING THE FEEL FOR THIS IS THE HARDEST PART OF LOCK PICKING. NOW THAT YOU HAVE FOUND THE LOOSEST ONE, GENTLY PRESS IT UPWARD UNTIL YOU FEEL A SLIGHT REDUCTION IN TENSION ON THE TENSION WRENCH. THIS WILL HAPPEN WHEN THE TOP OF THE BOTTOM PIN BECOMES EVEN WITH THE JUNCTION OF THE PLUG AND THE HOUSING. DO NOT RELEASE ANY TENSION FROM THE WRENCH NOW! THE DRIVER WILL NOW BE TRAPPED IN THE HOUSING AS ILLUSTRATED HERE: (DON'T I DRAW PRETTY) ! !*! ! HOUSING ! !*! ! More (Y/N/NS): ! !*! ! -----------! !_! !----------- --------------- ----------- ! !*! ! PLUG ! !*! ! ! \_/ ! ! ! NOW YOU CONTINUE THIS PROCESS WITH EACH OF THE PINS UNTIL YOU WORK YOUR WAY UP TO THE ONE THAT IS WIDEST. WITH SOME PRACTICE YOU CAN GET FAIRLY FAST AT THIS. I SUGGEST PRACTICING ON A FOUR PIN TUMBLER LOCK THAT IS BOUGHT FROM A HARDWARE STORE, THE CHEAPER THE BETTER. I WOULD LIKE TO DISCUSS A PATICULAR CONFIGURATION OF THE PINS NOW THAT MAY PRESENT A PARTICULARLY HARD JOB TO PICK. THIS IS GRAPHICLY SHOWN HERE BY THE TWO MIDDLE PINS: !*! !*! !*! !*! !*! !*! !_! !*! !*! !*! _ !*! !_! !*! !*! !_! More (Y/N/NS): _ !*! !*! _ !*! !*! !*! !*! !*! !_! !*! !*! !*! _ !*! !*! !*! !*! !*! !*! \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ \--------------- WHEN YOU TRY TO PUSH THE 2ND PIN FROM THE LEFT UP, YOU WILL UNAVOIDABLE BE PUSHING THE ONE IN FRONT OF IT UP BECAUSE OF IT'S LONG BOTTOM PIN. THE ONLY SOLUTION FOR THIS IS TO GET A SPECIAL PICK THAT LOOKS LIKE THIS: \ \ --------------- \_/ THE MAJOR PROBLEM WITH THIS IS THAT IT IS HARD TO INITIALLY DETECT. THE REASON THAT IT MAKES IT HARDER IF IT IS NOT IMMEDIETLY APPERANT IS THAT YOU UNAVOIDABLY PUSH THE 3RD PIN FROM THE LEFT UP INTO THE HOUSING, GETTING IT JAMMED: More (Y/N/NS): ! !*! ! HOUSING ! !_! ! ! _ ! ! !*! ! ----------! !*! !-------- ----------- !*! -------- !!*!! PLUG !!*!! !\_/! I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO ADDRESS A TECHNIQUE CALLED RAKING. IT USES A TOOL LIKE THIS: \/\/\/\----------- BASICLY YOU "RAKE" IT BACK AND FORTH ACROSS THE PINS, HOPING THAT COMBINED WITH THE TENSION IT WILL GIVE YOU THE RIGHT COMBINATION. THIS WAY HAS BEEN KNOWN TO WORK FAST SOMETIMES, BUT IS NOT VERY RELIABLE, AND I WOULD SUGGEST LEARNING TO ACTUALLY "PICK" THE LOCK. EARLIER I PROMISED AN ADDRESS TO ORDER LOCKSMITHING MATERIALS FROM, More (Y/N/NS): SO HERE IT IS: GARRISON PROTECTIVE ELECTRONICS BOX 128 KEW GARDENS, NEW YORK, 11415 SOURCES: PERSONAL PRACTICE AND MANY EXCELLENT BOOKS FROM MENTOR PRESS, IF YOU WOULD LIKE THEIR CATALOG, SEND A SASE TO: THE INTELLIGENCE LIBRARY MENTOR PULICATIONS 135-53 NORTHERN BLVD. FLUSHING, NY 11354 AND ASK FOR ANY INFORMATION AVAILABLE ON THE INTELLIGENCE LIBRARY. Downloaded from the Pipeline (ST) BBS 805-526-5660 Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): N Select (Q=Exit)> 10 THE DISK DRIVE BOMB INGREDENTS: ----------- MATCHES FINGER NAIL POLISH REMOVER FLOPPY DISK RAZOR BLADE First, take a regular drinking glass and poor a small amount of nail polish remover in it. Scrape off the friction reacted tip of the match into the glass keep adding the tips of the matches and stirring until a muddy like mixture forms. Take the disk and a razor blade and cut it open very carfully where it was sealed by the disk company. Coat the inside of the disk with the mixture but be sure not to get any on the parts of the disk that show. Place the disk somewhere like between to very heavy books so that the mixture will be flattened thoughly for one day. Now you have a working disk drive bomb. THE REACTION: More (Y/N/NS): When to two heads of the disk drive scrapes across the disk to read the info. The match heads and nail polish remover reaction will cause the disk to explode and goodby disk drive. --------------------------------------- THE LETTER BOMB INGREDENTS: ----------- ALUMINUM POWDER IRON POWDER DOUBLE LAYERED PADDED ENVELOPE MAGNESIUM POWDER IODINE CRYSTALS AMONIUM HYDROXIDE(IN LIQUID FORM) Mix about 75% aluminum powder with 25% of iron powder very well. The idea is that iron can burn, but at a very high temperature. You could say it needs a little help. This is what the aluminum is for, aluminum burns at a relativly low temperature,so its used as a catalyst. Magnesium is used to flash ignite the aluminum, which in turn burns the iron, at a More (Y/N/NS): suitable temperature. Since this will go off in an enclosed space it will burn much hotter and slower than usual.Now, get the envolope, Seperate the layers. In the inner layer goes the mixture. The outer layer is filled with magnesium. Now for the hard part. We now have to make the fuse from anthor set of chemicals: Iodine crystals and amonium hydroxide. Mix these together in about an equal amount, but you might want to use a heavy amount of iodine if pressed for time. These form a crystalline structure, about an inch long. These are highly volatile, and I advise in keeping then protected. They have an impact power of an M-100 per teaspoon. Put these in the lining at the top, and rig this so it puts the pressure on the crystals when the package is opened. Now you have a working letter bomb. --------------------------------------- THE SMOKE BOMB INGEDENTS: ---------- SUGAR POTASSIUM NITRATE(SALT) More (Y/N/NS): Mix 4 parts surgar and 6 parts salt. Heat over a low flame until it melts, stir well. Pour into container. Before it solidifies inbed a few matches as fuses into the mixture. One pound fills an entire block with smoke. --------------------------------------- SIMPLE LAND MINE = MATERIALS: ---------- 6 SHOTGUN SHELLS(BUCKSHOT TYPE) PIECE OF CARDBOARD(FOUND IN PANTY HOSE PACKAGES) 6 ROOFING NAILS 6 CORKS 6 CARDBOARD CYLINDERS(FOUND IN TOILET PAPER ROLLS) Place each shotgun shell in cardboard cylinders. Take the corks and insert them into one end or the cardboard cylinder and leave the other More (Y/N/NS): end open. Make a whole in the center of each cork but make sure the roofing nail fits in snuggly. Now take the peice of cadboard and make in a circle shape so all 6 shotgun shells with fit in it. Now tape up the cardboard and place the entire package in the ground, but make sure the nails are facing the ground so the buckshot will hit anyone who steps on it. --------------------------------------- MAKING A CAR EXPLODE MATERIALS: ---------- MEDICINE BOTTLE LIQUID DRANO Take out all the pills from the medicine bottle. Pour liquid drano in the bottle and seal it back up, hold it upside down to see if it leaks, if it does thats great. Put some vasaline petroleum jelly around the cap. When the drano eats through the bottle or vasaline, it will cause a chemical reaction with the gas, and explode. More (Y/N/NS): --------------------------------------- THE SODA BOTTLE BOMB INGREDENTS: ----------- GLASS SODA BOTTLE(NEW) SALT Shake the bottle throughly by putting the bottle in a sock and shake it around your head. Dip the bottle in vasealine, and roll it around in salt. Make sure the salt is still on the bottle and find a crowd of people then throw it in to the crowd, when it busts the glass will going flying into their legs, but not only that thre will we salt all over the glass, and thats very painful. --------------------------------------- Downloaded from the Pipeline BBS (St) 805-526-5660 Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): N Select (Q=Exit)> 11 Written By: The Prowler. <-> Mace Substitute <-> 3 PARTS: Alchohol 1/2 PARTS: Iodine 1/2 PARTS: Salt Or: 3 PARTS: Alchohol 1 PARTS: Iodized Salt (Mortons) It's not actual mace, but it does a damn good job on the eyes... <-> CO2 Canister Bomb <-> More (Y/N/NS): Take a Co2 canister and cut the top a lmost off but leave a little to form a hinge. Let out the Co2 and inser t a M80 into it. Insert fuse throught hole in top. Close the top by welding or epoxy glue. When ready to ignite just light... Pretty ne at eh? <-> Unstable Explo sives <-> Mix solid Nitric Iodine with househould ammonia. Wait overnight and then pour off the liquid. You will be left with a muddy substance. Let this dry till it hardens. Now throw itat something!!!! <-> Jug Bomb<-> Take a glass jug, and put 3 to 4 drops of gasoline into it. Then put the cap on, and swish the gas around so the inner surface of the jug More (Y/N/NS): is coated. Then add a few drops of potassium permanganate solution into it and cap it. To blow it up, either throw it at something, or roll it at something. <-> Hindenberg Bomb <-> Needed: 1 Balloon 1 Bottle 1 Liquid Plumr 1 Piece Aluminum FoilL 1 Length Fuse Fill the bottle 3/4 full with Liquid Plumr and add a little piece of aluminum foil to it. Put the balloon over the neck of the bottle until the balloon is full of the resulting gas. This is highly flammable hydrogen. Now tie the baloon. Now light the fuse, and let it rise. When the fuse contacts the balloon, watch out!!! More (Y/N/NS): Downloaded from the Pipeline BBS (805)-526-5660 Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): N Select (Q=Exit)> 12 How to Make Black Powder Black powder can be prepared in a simple, safe manner. It may be used as blasting or gun powder. Material required: ----------------- Potassium Nitrate, granulated, 3 cups Wood Charcoal, powdered, 2 cups Sulfur, powdered, 1/2 cup Alcohol, 5 pints (whiskey, rubbing alcohol, etc.) Water, 3 cups heat source 2 buckets -- each 2 gallon capacity, at least one of which is heat More (Y/N/NS): resistant (metal, ceramic, etc.) Flat window screening, at least 1 ft. Square large wooden stick cloth, at least 2 ft. Square note: the above amounts will yield 2 pounds of black powder. However, only the ratios of the amounts of the ingredients are important. Thus, for twice as much black powder, double all quantities used. Procedure: --------- 1) place alcohol in one of the buckets 2) place potassium nitrate, charcoal, and sulfur in the heat resistant bucket. Add 1 cup water and mix thoroughly with wooden stick until all ingredients are dissolved. 3) Add remaining water (2 cups) to mixture. Place bucket on heat source and stir until small bubbles begin to form. Caution: do not boil mixture. Be sure all mixture stays wet. If any More (Y/N/NS): is dry, as on sides of pan, it may ignite. 4) Remove bucket from heat and pour mixture into alcohol while stirring vigorously. 5) Let alcohol stand about 5 minutes. Strain mixture through cloth to obtain black powder. Discard liquid. Wrap cloth around black powder and squeeze to remove all excess liquid. 6) Place screening over dry bucket. Place workable amount of damp powder on screen and granulate by rubbing solid through screen. note: If granulated particles appear to stick together and change shape, recombine entire batch of powder and repeat steps 5 & 6. 7) Spread granulated powder on flat dry surface so that layer about 1/2 inch is formed. Allow to dry. Use radiator , or direct sunlight. This should be dried as soon as possible, preferably in one hour. The longer the drying period, the less effective the black powder. More (Y/N/NS): Caution: remove from heat as soon as granules are dry. Black powder is now ready for use. Downloaded from the Pipeline BBS (805)-526-5660 Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): N Select (Q=Exit)> 13 How to make a Pay-Phone Bomb TO ALL PEOPLE WHO DON'T BELIEVE IN GIVING THE PHONE COMPANY 25 CENTS FOR A CALL, OR EVEN A DIME, THIS IS FOR YOU. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE REST OF THE COUNTRY BUT HERE IN N.Y.C. THEY HAVE ARMOURED THE PAY-PHONES WITH STEEL PLATES SURROUNDING THE BOTTOM HALF OF THE PHONE. THIS SHEILD WILL WITHSTANDANY ATTACK BY M-80'S, BLOCK-BUSTERS, SUPER-BLOCKBUSTERS, ASH-CANS, PINAPPLES, ETC...... (EXCEPT DINAMITE)TO DESTROY THIS PLATING AND MOST OF THE BOTTOM HALF OF THE PHONE, USE THE FOLLOWING DEVICE. FIRST YOU MUST BLOW OUT THE HING ON THE COIN RETURN SLOT. THIS CAN BE DONE WITH MOST CONVENTIONAL WEAPONS SUCH AS A BLOCK-BUSTER. THEN, TAKE A 6 INCH SECTION OF THE SAME TYPE OF BENDABLE METAL TUBING THAT SURROUNDS THE WIRE TO THE RECIEVER, BUT IT MUST BE AT LEAST 1 INCH IN DIAMETER. THEN, SOLDER A PEICE OF SHEET METAL ON TO ONE SIDE OF THE TUBE TO SEAL THAT SIDE. THEN FILL THE TUBE WITH THE SAME FLASH-POWDER USED IN BLOCK BUSTERS AND FILL THAT END WITH STRONG EPOXY TO SEAL IT. ONE THING I FORGOT TO MENTION, BEFORE SOLDERING THE ROUND PEICE OF SHEET METAL TO THE TUBE, DRILL A SMALL HOLE IN IT JUST BIG ENOUGH TO FIT A PEICE OF More (Y/N/NS): DEMOLITION FUSE THROUGH. THEN PUT THE PEICE THOUGH BEFORE FILLING IT. SEAL THE EDGES OF THE FUSE WITH THE SAME EPOXY USED TO SEAL THE OPPOSITE END OF TUBE. THEN, WHEN COMPLETE, SHOVE THE THING UP INTO THE COIN SLOT WITH THE EPOXY END GOING IN FIRST. NEXT THING YOU KNOW, YOU'VE GOT DIMES, NICKELS, AND QUARTERS FALLING ALL AROUND YOU. ***WARNING*** USE UNDER ADULT SUPERVISION. (Ha Ha Ha) Downloaded from the Pipeline BBS (805)-526-5660 Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): N Select (Q=Exit)> 14 How to make a Gas-Tank bomb CONDENSATION IN A CAR'S TANK PUTS A LAYER OF WATER ON ITS BOTTOM. GELATIN CAPSULES FILLED WITH ONE PART CALCIUM CARBIDE AND ONE PART PURE SODIUM ARE DROPPED INTO A CAR'S GAS TANK. IN A FEW MINUTES THERE IS AN EXPLOSION YOU HAVE TO SEE TO BELIEVE! GELATIN CAPSULES, FILLED WITH MORE GELATIN ARE BOUGHT AT THE SUPERMARKET. THE GELATIN IS EMPTIED FROM THE CAPSULES AND BB'S ARE PUT INTO THEM SO THEY SINK TO THE BOTTOM. SLIVERS OF METALLIC SODIUM AND CHUNKS OF CARBIDE ARE THEN PUT INTO THE CAPSULES ...CARRY THE CAPSULES IN A PLASTIC BAG TO KEEP THEM DRY. THREE OR FOUR CAPSULES ARE DROPPED INTO A CAR'S GAS TANK. SEVERAL MINUTES - HALF AN HOUR LATER....THE CAPSULES DISINTEGRATE AND THE MOISTURE TURNS THE CARBIDE INTO EXPLOSIVE GAS AND ALSO IGNITES THE SODIUM. THE BURNING SODIUM IGNITES THE CARBIDE GAS THERE IS A: B O O M ! ! ! Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): N Select (Q=Exit)> I have decided to skip the article on mercury fluminate for a while and get right into the dynamite article. Dynamite is nothing more than just nitroglycerin and a stablizing agent to make it much safer to use. For the sake of saving time, I will abbreviate nitroglycerin with a plain NG. The numbers are percentages, be sure to mix these carefully and be sure to use the exact amounts. These percentages are in weight ratio, not volume. no. ingredients amount --------------------------------------- #1 NG 32 sodium nitrate 28 woodmeal 10 ammonium oxalate 29 guncotten 1 #2 NG 24 potassium nitrate 9 sodium nitate 56 More (Y/N/NS): woodmeal 9 ammonium oxalate 2 #3 NG 35.5 potassium nitrate 44.5 woodmeal 6 guncotton 2.5 vaseline 5.5 powdered charcoal 6 #4 NG 25 potassium nitrate 26 woodmeal 34 barium nitrate 5 starch 10 #5 NG 57 potassium nitrate 19 woodmeal 9 ammonium oxalate 12 guncotton 3 More (Y/N/NS): #6 NG 18 sodium nitrate 70 woodmeal 5.5 potassium chloride 4.5 chalk 2 #7 NG 26 woodmeal 40 barium nitrate 32 sodium carbonate 2 #8 NG 44 woodmeal 12 anhydrous sodium sulfate 44 #9 NG 24 potassium nitrate 32.5 woodmeal 33.5 ammonium oxalate 10 More (Y/N/NS): #10 NG 26 potassium nitrate 33 woodmeal 41 #11 NG 15 sodium nitrate 62.9 woodmeal 21.2 sodium carbonate .9 #12 NG 35 sodium nitrate 27 woodmeal 10 ammonium oxalate 1 #13 NG 32 potassium nitrate 27 woodmeal 10 ammonium oxalate 30 guncotton 1 #14 NG 33 More (Y/N/NS): woodmeal 10.3 ammonium oxalate 29 guncotton .7 potassium perchloride 27 #15 NG 40 sodium nitrate 45 woodmeal 15 #16 NG 47 starch 50 guncotton 3 #17 NG 30 sodium nitrate 22.3 woodmeal 40.5 potassium chloride 7.2 #18 NG 50 sodium nitrate 32.6 woodmeal 17 More (Y/N/NS): ammonium oxalate .4 #19 NG 23 potassium nitrate 27.5 woodmeal 37 ammonium oxalate 8 barium nitrate 4 calcium carbonate .5 Household equivalants for chemicles It has come to my attention that m any of these chemicles are sold under brand names, or have household equivalants. here is a list that might help you out. acetic acid vinegar aluminum oxide alumia aluminum potassium sulfate alum aluminum sulfate alum ammonium hydroxide ammonia carbon carbonate chalk More (Y/N/NS): calcium hypochloride bleaching powder calcium oxide lime calcium sulfate plaster of paris carbonic acid seltzer carbon tetrachloride cleaning fluid ethylene dichloride Dutch fluid ferric oxide iron rust glucose corn syrup graphite pencil lead hydrochloric acid muriatic acid hydrogen peroxide peroxide lead acetate sugar of lead lead tetrooxide red lead magnesium silicate talc magnesium sulfate Epsom salts naphthalene mothballs phenol carbolic acid potassium bicarbonate cream of tartar potassium chromium sulf. chrome alum potassium nitrate saltpeter sodium dioxide sand More (Y/N/NS): sodium bicarbonate baking soda sodium borate borax sodium carbonate washing soda sodium chloride salt sodium hydroxide lye sodium silicate water glass sodium sulfate glauber's salt sodium thiosulfate photographer's hypo sulferic acid battery acid sucrose cane sugar zinc chloride tinner's fluid Keep this list handy at all times. If you can't seem to get one or more of the ingredients try another one. If you still can't, you can always buy small amounts from your school, or maybe from various chemical companies. When you do that, be sure to say as little as possible, if during the school year, and they ask, say it's for a experement for school. Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano(c) Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties [ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): N Select (Q=Exit)> 16 How to make an Anti-Personel Bomb IF YOU REALLY WANNA BLOW THE SHIT OUT OF SOME LOSER, SOMEONE (A FREIND OF MINE) TOLD ME HOW TO DO, I THINL THIS IS WHAT GET A BOTTLE (GLASS, ANY SIZE) BUY SOME AMONIA (LIKE THE STUFF USED ONE FLOORS) GET THE HIGHEST CONCENTRATION OF IODINE THAT YOU CAN FIND DIRECTIONS: POUR A FUCKIN HELL OF A LOT OF AMONIA IN BOTTLE. ADD ALL OF IODINE (IF POSSIBLE, GET AT LEAST 95% SOLUTION OF IODINE) A LOT OF WHITE SHIT WILL SEPERATE AT THE BOTTOM. POUR OUT THE LIQUID AND THEN TAKE BOTTLE WITH SHIT AND KNIFE AND SPREAD INTO ANY OF YOUR ENEMY'S TIRE TREADS. PUT THE BOTTLE SOMEWHERE IN THE ENGINE (DON'T KEEP IT OR IT'LL PROBABLY BLOW UP AND KILL YOU). NOW, THE PHUNNY SHIT, AS SOON AS THAT SHIT IS DRIED, WHENEVER YOU APPLY THE LEAST AMOUNT OF PRESSURE, THE SHIT WILL BLOW UP!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH THERE PROBABLY WON'T BE MUCH LEFT OF THE FAG YOU DO THIS TO!!!!! More (Y/N/NS): Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): Y 17. How to Make Nitro-Glycerine 18. How to Kill with your bare hands. 19. Fighting Dirty. How to always win in a fight! 20. How to kill the Easter Bunny DEAD! 21. How to Kill Santa Claus DEAD! 22. 101 ways to kill yourself. (Jeezzz) 23. The Pros and Cons of Death... 24. Murder Made Easy. 25. How to make friends and annoy people. 26. Poorman's James Bond 27. Pissing People Off Part I 28. Pissing People Off Part ][ 29. M.A.I.M. Vol. 1 30. Anarchy Done Right 31. Anti-Boredom Activities 32. Fun with Bees 33. Getting Others to Kill Themselves 34. Anarchy 10 Commandments 35. 20 Ways to Sabatoge Your School More to come.... More (Y/N/NS): 17 (T) Toggle Database Download On/Off (Q) Quit this base Select (Q=Exit)> 17 How To Make Nitro-Glycerin (How Nitro explodes--note that the byproducts are nothing but nitrogen, carbon dioxide, water and oxygen) Nitroglycerin Nitro is a very powerful high- explosive. I am not sure who invented it but he probably didn't-- the first person to make it probably blew himself up and his freind got the info off his notes. Well anyway, the next best thing to Nitro is TNT which is ten times harder to make but also ten times safer to make. If you can't use common sense then dont even TRY to make this stuff--a few drops can be lethal under certaincircumstances. To make Nitro: = Mix 100 parts fuming nitric acid (for best results it should have a specific gravity of 50 degrees Baume') with 200 parts sulphuric acid. This is going to be HOT at first--it won't splatter if you pour More (Y/N/NS): the nitric INTO the sulphuric but don't try it the other way around. The acid solutions together can disolve flesh in a matter of seconds so take the proper measures for God's sake!!! When cool, add 38 parts glycerine as slowly as possible. Let it trickle down the sides of the container into the acids or it won't mix thourily and the reaction could go to fast--which causes enough heat to ignite the stuff. Stir with a **GLASS** rod for 15 seconds or so then CARFULLY pour it into 20 times it's *VOLUME* of water. It will visibly precipitate immediatly. there will be twice as much Nitro as you used glycerin and it is easy to separate. Mix it with baking soda as soon as you have separated it-- this helps it not to go off spontainously. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: NOTES: Parts are by weight and the Baume' scale of spicific gravity can be found in most chem. books. You can get fuming nitric and sulfuric acids wherever good chemicals or fertilizers are sold. It is positivly *STUPID* to make more than 200 grams of Nitro at a time. When mixing the stuff wear goggles, gloves, etc. When I first made the stuff I had the honor of having it go off by itself (I added too much glycerine at a time.) I was across the room at the time, but I felt the impact--so did the table it was on as well as the window it More (Y/N/NS): was next to--they were both smashed by only 25 grams in an open bowl. Oh, yes, glycerine you can get at any pharmacy and you need an adult signature for the acids. Any bump can make Nitro go off if you don't add the bicarbonate of (baking) soda--but even with that, if it gets old I wouldn't play catch with it. Once you have made the Nitro and saturated it with Bicarb. you can make a really powerful explosive that won't go off by itself by simply mixing it with as much cotton as you can and then saturating that with molten ((parifine--just enough to make it sealed and hard. Typically, use the same amounts (by weight) of each Nitro, cotton and parifine. This, when wrapped in newspaper, was once known as "Norbin & Ohlsson's Patent Dynamite," but that was back in 1896. Downloaded from the Pipeline BBS (ST) 805-526-5660 Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): �������������� Category:Anarchy